Enigma
by anek
Summary: AU: SHOUNEN-AI: When a perfect boy transfers into an all-boys school, only two things could happen--hate him out of envy, or love him helplessly. Kenshin seems to have his hands full of love rivalries... and Sano must stake his claim before everyone else!
1. Perfect

One Heart Chapter 1: Perfect  
  
A/n: first things first, you've been warn that this fic contains shounen- ai. I'm not sure if it will go into yaoi, and I'm not even sure which pairing it will end up with (I'm still giving Kenshin/kaoru a chance) it depends on my mood. Hope yah read.  
  
Disclaimer: [usual stuff goes here]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
I gaped and stared the first time I saw him... but I wasn't the only one. To a bunch of rowdy boys like us whose face seemed to have an affinity for dirt and bruises, he stood out like a sore thumb. He wore the same school uniform we did, but somehow, the dark cloth seemed glossier than ours. He had a simple pair of black shoes too, yet I wondered why even dust seemed to shy away, shunned by the utter beauty this boy radiated.  
  
We stared more as he walked beneath the Sakura trees that lined the pavement from the school gate to the school building. I remembered it was during break, and we just had a torturous hour of listening to Kinomoto- sensei blabber on and on about Japanese history. Who cares about Samurais and Bakufu and all that stuff anyways? We have a totally different world now, get over it.  
  
It was then when I noticed the figure walking towards the school building. I've always had the window seat, and nobody ever wanted to fight me over it anyway, least they risk a broken nose, or perhaps even some rearrangement of limbs.  
  
"Eh?" I leaned closer to the window to get a better look.  
  
My friends seemed to have gotten curious. Of course they would be. What could have possibly gotten the highly feared school punk's (namely, me) attention?  
  
There was no need to explain of course, they all gaped like I did anyway. We watched him in silence as he made his way through the falling Sakura blossoms that seemed to lay their petals in his path as if preparing a flowery carpet for whence he made his grand entrance.  
  
"K-kirie..." one of my friends whispered.  
  
"A-ah..." we all echoed.  
  
Another moment of silence passed... until one of us finally stated the obvious.  
  
"H-he's a boy."  
  
What a stupid thing to say. Of course we knew he was a boy. He's here at an all-boys school, isn't he? And wearing OUR school uniform too.  
  
Indeed, a stupid thing to say.  
  
Yet it was what we needed to hear. We jumped back from the window as if the windowpanes were burning like hot coals.  
  
After a short bewildered, and embarrassed silence, I leaned against my chair and chuckled.  
  
"Heh, I didn't know you guys were into boys," I said with a mocking tone.  
  
Katsu, my closest friend, dared to bonk me in the head.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You we're the one almost drooling!" he shot back indignantly.  
  
We just laughed. No one wanted to probe the subject any longer. We all knew we were guilty of admiring someone of the same gender. It's not like we all suddenly turned gay or something. It was just a surprise for a boy to be that beautiful. If I were a girl, I'd probably feel resentful for he sure was cuter than any girl I had seen. No, actually... I think if I was a girl... I'd fall on his feet. I think that's what they call swooning.  
  
The thought seemed so disturbing it was scary.  
  
~~~~~  
I never would have expected we would be in the same class. We all sat stiffly on our chairs as we waited for the next class. I hate to admit it, but even I, who's usually known for being hotheaded, would rather not misbehave in this class. It's math. No, I don't like math, whenever I start thinking about those numbers, it feels like a thousand needles piercing my poor brain in a torture session.  
  
But Saito-sensei was one of the few people I do respect, and feared... though I really hate to admit that latter part.  
  
He walked in the classroom. He smelled of cigarette and alcohol, but that was part of him that we admired. After all, we were all boys. No one would want a stern ethical teacher who would only talk about morals and all that crap.  
  
Saito-sensei strode with his usual poker face, slammed a book on the desk making a few students gasp in surprise, though most of us were used to it by now.  
  
"Ch, I'm not even your homeroom teacher, but I'm suppose to welcome a new transfer student today. Seems like the newcomer has enough guts to be late on the first day, eh?"  
  
That said, Saito-sensei shoved his hands on his pockets in disinterest.  
  
"Anou... I'm sorry, sensei. I ran into a little problem while I was on my way here."  
  
We all turned to the new voice. And as fate would have it, it was the same boy whom we were all so captivated with just a few minutes ago. It seemed impossible, but he seemed even more beautiful closer. His skin was ivory- pale, his laughing violet eyes seemed to dance within those thick dark lashes. His long red hair was carelessly bound loosely on his back with a simple rubber band, a few strands stubbornly refusing to stay still and swayed with his every move, framing those delicate features.  
  
He smiled apologetically to Saito-sensei, one hand rubbing the back of his head like a berated boy who was just caught stealing some cookies.  
  
"It won't happen again, sensei," he continued.  
  
For a moment, I thought Saito-sensei's expression seemed amused.  
  
Even Saito-sensei is vulnerable to this boy's charm eh?  
  
"Maa, it's not really my problem whether you're late or not. Just introduce your self and be seated. I've not the time to waste."  
  
Normally, anyone who first meets Saito-sensei would probably be scared being told like that, but the boy simply kept that silly smile as if he himself was amused.  
  
"Hai," he bowed slightly to sensei's direction before turning to the class.  
  
"Himura. Himura Kenshin desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," he bowed deeply and searched the room for an empty seat.  
  
I didn't know why, but my chest gave a strange beat when I realized the seat next to mine was empty.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Himura-kun, where are you from?"  
  
"Himura-kun, do you want to go to the cafeteria for lunch?"  
  
"Himura-kun, what school did you come from?"  
  
It was lunch break, and our classroom was buzzing. The new boy unconsciously leaned farther away from the swarm of people eagerly asking questions.  
  
I mentally smirked.  
  
Hmph, serves him right. Must be tough to be popular, even among boys. I didn't know why I suddenly felt irritated. During Saito-sensei's class, we found out that he was damn smart. He actually answered every math problem sensei asked when no one else seemed willing to get up and do the solutions on the board.  
  
So he's smart, good-looking, with a good personality. Some people just has it all, don't they?  
  
"I'll go to the cafeteria later, thanks. I need to go somewhere first," he stated, trying to get away from the crowd. From the corner of my eyes, I watched him closely as he pushed against his desk to stand up. Maybe it was because I was watching him rather intensely that I didn't miss the small wince that marred his beautiful features for a second. It was then when I noticed that his pants had a cut somewhere around the knee, like it has been scraped. When he took another step, I noticed that scraped skin under the torn portion of the fabric, and it wasn't looking good.  
  
"BAKA!" I shouted before thinking. Everyone gaped at me in surprise, heh, I was the one that was most surprised actually.  
  
He turned to me with wide, surprised violet eyes. "Oro?"  
  
"You've had that wound all along and you never told anyone!"  
  
Hell, I've NO idea why I felt like shouting. Why am I shouting? Beats me.  
  
"Wound?" everyone then noticed the part of his pants that was ripped.  
  
"Daijobou daijobou," Himura tried to reassure everyone, but the situation suddenly seemed like a mother ant about to give birth and the whole clan was in frenzy.  
  
"We must get you to the infirmary, Himura-kun!"  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I was going to go there right now. Thanks for your concern."  
  
With that, he walked out of the room. He might have a small frame, but he sure must be strong. There wasn't even a small faltering in his steps that I could detect.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" some of our classmates called out.  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." Himura replied with another smile.  
  
"Baka," I muttered again before I followed him out.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
I hid a smile. He sure has a funny expression... but it's kinda... cute. What the heck, is that word even in my vocabulary?  
  
"You're supposed to be smart, but do you even know where the infirmary is?" I asked, feeling like a smart ass for once.  
  
"Hai, I asked Saito-sensei before," he answered nonchalantly.  
  
Ok, so maybe I'm not such a smart ass after all.  
  
"What happened anyway? Got ran over by a car or something?" I asked while we walked along the halls. There weren't many students around, since it's usually the case of us to fight at the cafeteria for the last piece of tuna sandwich.  
  
"I guess you could say that," was all he said.  
  
I snapped my head at him. "That was supposed to be a joke, you know," I said seriously. Who'd get ran over a car and go to school anyway?  
  
He just sighed.  
  
"I had to save a young girl who was about to get ran over a truck."  
  
"You what?! And are you telling me that you got hit by a truck?" I asked incredulously. No one would get hit by a truck and only come out with a little scratch on the knee. Is this guy for real?  
  
He laughed, the soft voice echoing in the silent halls.  
  
"No, we both managed to avoid it, but we rolled a together in the street for a few yards."  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I was starting to think you were some sort of an alien or something."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"You're an amusing one, aren't you?"  
  
He gave me one of those winning smiles again. I suddenly felt warmth spreading across my cheeks. I averted my gaze. I wasn't about to blush in front of someone, for kami's sake.  
  
"Ah, gomen nasai, I forgot to ask you name."  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
It was all I could say, my throat suddenly felt tight.  
  
"Thanks for accompanying me Sano. Just call me Kenshin if you don't mind."  
  
"H-hai, thanks."  
  
He smiled again and knocked lightly on the school nurses office before pulling it open.  
  
"Ja, see you later."  
  
"Hai."  
  
I stood there for a moment, half dazed. I felt... overwhelmed. While I was stupid, short-tempered, rude... he was kind, strong, smart, elegant... beautiful. Everything that I never could be. He seemed like a character straight out from some fairy tale.  
  
And he was late for school because he was saving some damsel in distress...  
  
Yeah... some people just has it all.  
  
~~~~  
  
Since then we became friends. His seat was next to mine, with Katsu in front of me. The three of us became closer, but I felt special pride when Kenshin would call me 'Sano' and I was given the privilege of calling him by his first name.  
  
I found out that he lived with his father, and that they owned a dojo. That was all he would ever tell. I knew he had far more secrets that he let on. I would sometimes catch him with a lonely expression, but then before anyone else could notice, that beautiful smile was back again. I really wanted to know more about him... but I was not about to nag him about it.  
  
"Aren't you going to join any clubs, Kenshin?" I suddenly asked. It was during lunch break and we all shared a large table. He was like a natural magnet that attracted people to him. Not just because of his face, but there was something about him that made people give their trust without hesitation. He's been at our school for two weeks now, but I've yet to find one fault in him.  
  
They say nobody is perfect. But Kenshin seemed to defy that theory.  
  
He looked up from the sandwich he was munching.  
  
"Hmm... I'm not sure. What clubs are you guys in?"  
  
"I'mh im bashketbhall," I tried to form coherent words while gobbling my lunch.  
  
Katsu gave me a punch in the back, which made me choke. Thankfully, Kenshin calmly handed me a glass of water.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, Katsu!"  
  
Katsu merely shrugged. "Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot."  
  
I gave him a glare before I remembered what we were talking about before. "Oh yeah, Kenshin, Katsu's in the track team too, but it sucks, maybe you should just join our basketball team."  
  
It was Katsu's time to glare. "What are you talking about? Besides, basketball's only for ungraceful gorillas like this one, it doesn't suit you at all, Himura-kun," he declared while poking a finger on my head.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "Actually, I do like basketball a little."  
  
"Ne, Himura-kun, how about our music club?" someone from the other end of the table called out.  
  
Kenshin pondered the thought for a second.  
  
"I'm not very good with music. I only play the guitar and that's all."  
  
"How about our Tennis Club, Himura-kun?"  
  
"It's been a while since I've played tennis..."  
  
"Art club?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll think about it..."  
  
"Chess Club?"  
  
"That's quite interesting too..."  
  
I could feel a vein threatening to pop out of my head.  
  
"Isn't there ANYTHING you CAN'T do, Kenshin?!"  
  
He just gave me another 'Oro?'  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Honestly, I think you really are an alien. Don't tell me you can cook too?"  
  
He gave me a look that said he really didn't understand what I was so hyped about.  
  
Then he nodded.  
  
"Hai, my dad doesn't cook so I have to do it at home."  
  
I face-faulted.  
  
Why did I even bother to ask?  
  
~~~~~  
"Don't you have a basketball practice today, Sano?" Kenshin asked while we walked together that afternoon. He had decided to join the Kendo Club. After all, his father did own a dojo.  
  
I gave him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Most Kendo club members are seniors. I just wanna make sure 2nd years like us don't get bullied."  
  
Kenshin laughed.  
  
"Believe me Sano, I may not look it but I don't let myself get bullied either."  
  
I nodded silently. Of course, I knew that. Kenshin was always so composed. He had both humility and pride, both strength and gentleness. In the days that I've known him, he gained my respect, which I don't give easily to anyone. I could even say that I idolized him.  
  
I wanted to be there for him... to protect him...  
  
I didn't understand it at all. I went to a co-ed Jr. high and even then, I didn't feel this much emotion for one person even for the girls in Jr. High. And there were quite a few of them that showed interest in me too. But even so... I didn't want to accept that I could fall for a guy either. In the end, I simply concluded to myself that it was simply admiration. Who wouldn't admire Kenshin anyway?  
  
Yet... why do I feel... strange every time I got close to him?  
  
It really didn't make sense.  
  
Anyway, for the time being, I was saved from further thoughts and more emotional stress when we entered the Kendo dojo.  
  
There were a few seniors practicing, a few of them paused when we entered, but then went back to practicing after giving Kenshin a speculative glance.  
  
"Ch, I knew it. They're all a snobby bunch," I muttered under my breath.  
  
Kenshin cleared his throat.  
  
"Sumimasen, how do I join the club?"  
  
One of them paused between swings and threw us an annoyed glance.  
  
"You talk to the officers, obviously."  
  
"I see..." was all Kenshin said.  
  
But my blood was boiling in anger. This bastard dares to talk to Kenshin that way? I'd like to give him a piece of my mind.  
  
"That's why we asked because we don't know who the officers are, shit- face!"  
  
They all stopped their practice and stared at me in shock.  
  
"Sano..." I heard Kenshin's soft sigh as if clearly saying 'now you've done it, Sano.'  
  
Well, maybe I went a little too far, but somehow, I just can't control my emotions when it came to Kenshin, though of course, I couldn't say that out loud so I held my ground.  
  
"What did you say?!" the guy I called that unpleasant name demanded.  
  
Well, I've started it, so there was no stopping it. But the truth was... it felt rather good when it seemed like I was protecting Kenshin...  
  
"That's right, you kendo guys are a bunch of snobs. Get off your high horse!"  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. "Sano... I'm trying to join the Kendo club too, you know."  
  
"Except for you of course," I added, but there was not time for more explaining. The guy I insulted was so mad his face was turning red. Not only that, the other members were angry at me for insulting the 'general' kendo club population. Again... maybe I did went a little too far.  
  
"If you can defeat me, I'll acknowledge what you said," the other man stated, shoving a wooden stick at me.  
  
"What the-" I began.  
  
"It's called a shinai, Sano," Kenshin finished.  
  
"I see, but I just knock him senseless, right? Piece of cake."  
  
"That's not all there is to it, Sano, wait!"  
  
"Stand back, Kenshin. They were rude to you. They need to be taught a lesson."  
  
I stood there at the center, holding the shinai in one hand like a real sword the way I've seen in movies. I could feel the other kendo club members smirking.  
  
I don't know if I could even call it a match. One moment I was standing there, the next I felt a pain on my left shoulder like it was going to fall off. I was forced on my knees. The other man stood with a haughty grin.  
  
"Now how about apologizing?" he said between that ugly grin.  
  
"Feh, get lost," I muttered.  
  
I guess I'm just one of those who just can't give up.  
  
He raised the shinai in the air again, ready to strike my other shoulder, but that was when I heard Kenshin's voice.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
I wondered why Kenshin's voice was so close, but we all gaped in shock when he was suddenly standing right behind the senior who still had his shinai raised ready to strike me down.  
  
"And what do you want to do about it, little boy?" the senior said mockingly.  
  
Kenshin calmly picked up my discarded shinai.  
  
In one swift motion, he struck the other man in the belly, leaving him bending in pain. We all stared in surprise, wondering what happened.  
  
"What the..." the others began.  
  
Kenshin stood there in the midst. When he spoke, I could have sworn the hairs in my neck stood. It was a voice so cold I hardly recognized it to belong to the same boy. And when he turned to me... I saw the most beautiful amber eyes I've seen...  
  
"If you think you can defeat me, attack. If you're afraid, don't."  
  
It was a challenge that none of them could ignore. They all closed around Kenshin... but one by one, they all fell, the pressure of the wooden sword against their bodies too great that they were moaning in pain. They all fell, until Kenshin was left standing in the middle, his hair untied and flowed down his back. I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my life.  
  
But when he turned to me, he was already tying his hair back; his eyes were the same bright violet shade. It was only for a glimpse, so I wondered if it was a mere illusion when I saw those cold and piercing amber eyes...  
  
"Are you alright, Sano?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Yet again, I was dazed. Who is this boy? I could feel there are so many different sides of him that I couldn't possible learn all of them in a lifetime.  
  
But more than ever, I wanted to know... know more about him.  
  
"Impressive," we heard a deep voice across the room.  
  
Kenshin turned after helping me to my feet.  
  
"Oh, arigatou," he said with a smile as if he was just being congratulated for getting the highest score in an exam and didn't just knock over more than a dozen seniors in the Kendo Club.  
  
"I heard you wanted to join?" the dark-haired boy asked.  
  
"If I may please," Kenshin said politely.  
  
I shook my head in the background. Really, he never ceases to amaze me.  
  
"I admit you're good, but since you just gave my friends a few bruises, joining won't be easy."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yeah, I figured that would be the case. Then what should I do?"  
  
"You must defeat me," the other boy stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kenshin's expression showed he had been expecting it.  
  
The older boy's expression turned to slight amusement.  
  
"I like you."  
  
I nearly dropped to my knees again.  
  
"Oro?" was Kenshin's predictable response. He was more confused than surprised.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" I demanded. Grr... I heard about this guy. He was supposed to be the captain of the Kendo Club. A senior who's quite popular in school too. But darn, he pisses me off!  
  
The older boy was obviously ignoring me, for he merely gave me a slight glance before holding out his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi. I'll wait for you here tomorrow after class for our match."  
  
Kenshin took the extended hand and I suddenly felt an urge to slap Shinomori's hand and drag Kenshin out of there for good.  
  
"Himura Kenshin. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Let's go, Kenshin!"  
  
I tried to grab Kenshin's other hand and stalk out, but I had forgotten about the pain in my shoulder. I visibly flinched.  
  
"Maa maa Sano, don't rush. Let's get you to the infirmary."  
  
"Hai," I helplessly agreed, but it was more because Kenshin had taken my other arm and flung it across his shoulders so that he was supporting me walk. The closeness was too relaxing I nearly forgot the pain.  
  
Before we went out, I caught a glimpse of Shinomori's slight frown.  
  
I glared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: first chapter. They're a little OOC (especially Aoshi) but go easy on me^^ and yes, Kaoru's going to be in this fic too, but maybe later. I'm just setting up the stage for the sano/Kenshin/aoshi love triangle thingy, heheh. Review please. Thanks. 


	2. Tell Him

Enigma  
  
A/n: lol, I guess it's been a while since the first chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews! ^o^ Disclaimer: Don't own any of RK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Tell Him  
  
"SANOSUKE SAGARA!!!"  
  
I swear, that teacher has got to get a life. He keeps on bugging me, and now, he's on a rampage again, stomping along the halls like an enraged bull... not that he looked anything like a bull, not even a starved one.  
  
"Wait till I get my hands on that rooster-head..."  
  
Ok... I think he's lost it, pacing around the hallways and mumbling to himself. I wonder what got his scrawny little rear end so miffed... I mean, all I did was knock him out cold with a basketball... and it wasn't even intentional! Not my fault if we've got a twig for a basketball coach...  
  
Finally, he left, grumbling something about insolent punks who will someday become the plague of society. Sure, teachers just love to say that, don't they?  
  
I crawled out from my hiding place under the teacher's desk. A quick glance at my wristwatch told me it was already ten minutes past 4:00. Damn, if I wasn't playing hide and seek with Teacher Twig (a name I made up by the way at the cost of a detention) I wouldn't be late for Kenshin's match.  
  
I sprinted out of the classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood with his little back straight and proud. A few strands of his bright red hair escaped from the confines of the leather headgear. He wore a white hakama beneath the dark kendo outfit.  
  
I couldn't see his face under the headgear, but I wonder if he's wearing the same expression he had yesterday, amber eyes narrowing into glowing slits...  
  
I was one who thought fighting was all about broken bones and bruises, but this one almost seemed like dancing along a silent tune. The Shinomori guy wasn't bad either, of course, being the Kendo Club Captain and all, but Kenshin...  
  
"Kenshin! Look out!" I screamed before I could stop myself, involuntarily taking a step forward when Shinomori swung his shinai in a forward attack, the tip almost brushing the base of Kenshin's throat. Damn that guy... if he ever so much as give Kenshin a scratch--  
  
"He's good..."  
  
I glance at a group of senior club members, who were intently observing the match a few feet away from me.  
  
"Yeah, he's good, isn't he?"  
  
"I can't believe it..."  
  
Ch, they're obviously talking about their esteemed captain. I don't care, they can flatter that guy's hide all they want, I just don't want Kenshin hurt in any way.  
  
I gripped the edge of the bench tighter when another swing almost landed on Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
"Damn it!" I hissed between gritted teeth when Shinomori made another forward thrust of his shinai, narrowly missing Kenshin's chest.  
  
"He's really good..."  
  
The seniors went on, whispering to each other, almost sickeningly sounding like giggling schoolgirls.  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
"He is, isn't he? His form is perfect too."  
  
Shit, I know I said I didn't mind them flattering Shinomori like senseless twits... but if it was at the cost of Kenshin's safety, now that I wouldn't stand for.  
  
I stood so abruptly the small wooden bench toppled. Within a few strides, I had one of the guys by the collar. They all gaped at me in shock, but I didn't care. I was already frustrated enough not being able to do anything for Kenshin while they blabber never ending praises for that Shinomori guy.  
  
"What?! Are you his cheerleading squad or something? Why don't you wear skirts and shake pompoms then?!"  
  
The guy whose collar I held tightly on my fist stared at me with wide, surprised eyes. He was probably more shocked than frightened, for after a few seconds, he slapped my hand away regaining that superior look of a senior looking down at an underclassman.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You were that guy yesterday too, right? You punk!" he snarled, taking a step back so he wouldn't have so look up to me since I was indeed a few inches taller.  
  
I stood my ground. They had surrounded me, but if it came to a fist brawl, I could take these kendo wimps down within ten minutes. I shoved my hands on my pockets.  
  
"I'm just saying quit flattering your captain. He's good, I get the point. You don't have to say it a hundred times... sempai."  
  
A slight pause followed.  
  
"Go away kid, you're an idiot," one of them finally muttered.  
  
I've been called many kinds of idiot before... but not my fault when I was in that bad of a mood.  
  
I raised a fist, ready to strike the cocky bastard straight in the face, they had me surrounded before I realized it. A couple seniors held both my arms, a few others restraining me by the waist. I hate to admit it, but I couldn't move. Apparently, they weren't as weak as they looked. My only consolation was that Kenshin couldn't see me in that humiliating position...  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
"Oro? What are you doing, Sano?"  
  
He stood a few meters away, his sweat making a few strands of his fiery hair cling to the sides of his small face. He carried the headgear on one arm, the other casually holding the shinai so that the tip touched the wooden floor. He was smiling, his cheeks glowing with a pleasant radiance. He looked so much like a boy who had just won his first swordplay... yet the disheveled hair, the glowing eyes made gave him a certain look of a warrior who just had his victory at the battlefield.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
Oh crap, I think I stared too long. The only thing I dislike being with Kenshin... is that I always blush. And damn, it's totally ruining my reputation.  
  
But somehow, I didn't care.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you okay? Did that guy hurt you or anything?" the words came out before I could stop them. Yes, I was concerned about Kenshin, but I truly didn't intend to sound like a lovesick fool...  
  
He blinked. Ah, I wish he'd stop doing that. Funny how a few weeks ago, "cute" was never in my vocabulary... but Kenshin... Kenshin was just everything that is "cute".  
  
"Ha-hai. I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, but what were you doing again?"  
  
Well, I realized we still haven't moved from our previous position. I glanced around, taking note of a couple of seniors still restraining my arms on both sides, one other grabbing my collar with a fist suspended in the air as if ready to strike.  
  
In a mutual silent truce, they let go of me. We dusted out clothes, giving awkward chuckles while doing so. I still didn't understand what happened, but somehow, I think Kenshin's got something to do with it. Perhaps his presence unnerved the seniors as well. I really didn't know. But it got me out of trouble... so all is well and good... I guess...  
  
Then I realized what it was. I noticed at least of couple of them ogling at Kenshin as well. I gritted my teeth. I sure wasn't pleased.  
  
"Well they were saying bad things about you Kenshin!" I blurted out, and even I realized how foolish and childish I was acting.  
  
One of the seniors glared at me.  
  
"We were praising Himura-san, bakayarou!"  
  
I simmered. Damn idiots... trying to get on Kenshin's good side eh? Not when I'm alive dammit!  
  
"What are you talking about, didn't you guys just--" I began to snarl back, but a voice that I never wanted to hear again cut me off. And it wasn't helping my already sour mood.  
  
"Very good indeed, Himura-kun."  
  
It was that Shinomori guy... or should I say, Shinomori-sempai? Cheh.  
  
"Ah, arigatou sempai, but I guess I just got a bit lucky..." Kenshin trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. Aw, the guy is just too modest... but wait a minute... did he mean...  
  
"Wait, so you guys finished the match already? Who won?" I demanded. How the hell could I have forgotten about THAT!  
  
Shinomori gave me that you're-an-idiot look again. Gah, I swear, I'll skin the guy alive the first chance I get!  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
Ok... so I guess a look wasn't good enough, he just had to say it out loud. GRRR.  
  
"I wasn't asking you, smartass," I shot back.  
  
"Maa maa, Sano..." Kenshin began. I knew he was trying to restrain me, and I knew I was being too hot-headed even more so than usual. I gave Shinomori one last glare before turning back to Kenshin.  
  
"So, who won?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Well... that is..."  
  
"As I was saying, very good, Himura-kun," Shinomori interrupted yet again. "You intentionally narrowly avoided each of my attacks as if you knew exactly where they would land. Starting tomorrow, you will come here after your classes then."  
  
I paused... then that means Kenshin had won!  
  
I felt so glad I wanted to take him into my arms. Tell him how wonderful he was... tell him how beautiful he was... tell him...  
  
But too bad, it seemed that someone else also had the same train of thoughts.  
  
Shinomori bent closer so that their faces were but mere inches away. He extended his arms to both of Kenshin's side, leaning close enough so that his knee brushed the folds of Kenshin's hakama. Somehow, almost from afar, I could hear Kenshin's small surprised "Oro". But I stayed rooted to where I stood. Never before did I feel so many emotions rushing in all at once... surprise... anger... confusion...  
  
I swear... if he...  
  
Just as I was about ready to launch at them and pull them apart, Shinomori stepped back, Kenshin's borrowed headgear and shinai on both of his hands.  
  
"I'll be taking these then, I'll see you tomorrow, Himura-kun," he added, before haughtily turning on his heels and walking off. The others followed (whom, I have forgotten, were watching us all the while to my extreme humiliation by the way).  
  
I had forgotten all my other sentiments... my anger when I thought Kenshin was going to be defeated, my disappointment when I missed most of Kenshin's match, even my fury when I thought Shinomori was going to kiss Kenshin. All that remained was... fear.  
  
There was no way in hell I was going to leave Kenshin and that guy alone ever again!  
  
"I'm joining the kendo club too!" I declared without much thought.  
  
Shinomori stopped on his tracks. And for the first time, I heard him laugh.  
  
Kenshin only said "Oro"  
  
And damn I was pissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That day I took the train home. I usually just walk since it wouldn't take me more than ten minutes, but my sister had told me to hurry home... something about fixing the light bulb in the kitchen or something like that.  
  
I stood near the exit at the rear end of the train, squeezed between a rather large woman with a cheap perfume and a bearded man who smelled faintly of sweat, cigarette, and sake. Being around Kenshin's sweet scent of vanilla and mint, the suffocating odor almost seemed familiarly pleasing. Not that I minded being around Kenshin... just the opposite. But it also reminded me of how different we were... and how different our worlds were. Well, in fact, I wouldn't exactly know what Kenshin's 'world' was since after a few weeks, I still didn't know much about his life.  
  
My thoughts went back to what happened during his Kendo match. I still regretted not seeing the whole thing, but he won, and I guess that was all I needed to know.  
  
The train pulled to a stop. There was a little commotion, what with people either too eager to get off or too eager to get in. There were a couple of schoolgirls sitting across me; one of them was reading a Chinese magazine, the other kept glancing my way. I know, perhaps I should be flattered, but I just found it annoying. I tugged at my backpack and turn the other way.  
  
"Oh my God! He's so cute!" their giggling voices were loud enough that half the passengers turned their heads.  
  
My ears perked. Yeah yeah, a few had said that I was good-looking... but 'cute'?!  
  
"Isn't he SOOOOO dreamy?"  
  
Some people say I'm a hotshot... but dreamy?!  
  
"I can die in bliss if I can so much as touch his hair..."  
  
Ok... those girls were talking it too far. I can let them touch my hair all they want. Ah, it's such a nuisance being good-looking...  
  
"But what do you think happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I can barely read Chinese."  
  
"Then why did you buy this magazine?"  
  
"Coz this guy is cute! But I think I can make out some of the words. It seems that he's a teen idol in Hong Kong but went missing."  
  
Well, bliss sure was short-lived... and disillusionment sure is painful. They weren't talking about me after all, but some guy in that Chinese magazine.  
  
The train pulled to a stop again and I had to get off. I tugged on my backpack again so it wouldn't get caught with all the people trying to squeeze out.  
  
One of the giggling girls bumped into my side, making her drop the magazine she was holding to. It flipped open.  
  
I froze.  
  
Red hair... violet eyes... 'cute' and 'dreamy'.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle fit perfectly.  
  
Kenshin...  
  
A rather large picture of him... and a dark-haired girl leaning close against him... too bad, I couldn't read Chinese.  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen!" the girl frantically apologized, wringing her hands before picking up the discarded magazine and darting off to make it to the exit.  
  
For the second time that day, I stood frozen. I didn't get off the train until two stops later.  
  
I ended up having to walk back home for another 15 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: waah, this fic almost seems like it has nothing to do with RK ^^;; sorry ^^; (and yeah, I know Kenshin is not Chinese, shall be explained later ^^) anyway, please review XD  
  
And I'll say now, this is GOING TO BE A SHOUNEN-AI FIC! So yeah, I know I said before that I was giving Kenshin/Kaoru Kenshin/Tomoe a chance... but sorry... no can do XD.  
  
Ja ne!   
  
Shameless plug: Visit and register in my forums Anime Lodge. Yaoi/yuri discussion is allowed.  
  
http://www.invisionfree.com/forums/Anime_Lodge 


End file.
